Watashi wa Lia !
by aurelle-fanfic-writter
Summary: Ma première fanfiction sur Kuroko no basket . Une jeune fille qui saute au cou de Kuroko , Kise qui se ramène pile au bon moment et quelque chose qui est en route ... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés . Venez lire ! /!\ Shonen-ai et sous entendu yaoi .


Voilà , c'est ma première fic sur KnB . J'en ai écrit une autre sur Fire Emblem ( s/10075394/1/Partie-1-Soren-et-Shinon ) et j'en ai deux autres qui attendent d'être relues ( une sur One piece et une autre sur Saiyuki ) avant d'être postées .

Le prologue est très court c'est pour ça que j'espère pouvoir mettre le premier chapitre en ligne ce week-end .

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Prologue :**

Seirin venait tout juste de gagner son match contre Yosei . Toujours sous l'euphorie de la victoire , Les joueurs ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient suivis .

En effet , une jeune fille les observait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des vestiaires . Elle attendait le bon moment pour réussir son coup .

Il était étonnant que les joueurs de Seirin ne l'aie pas remarquée : la jeune fille devait faire environs un mètre soixante , une peau extrêmement pâle , ses longs cheveux bleu attachés négligement flottaient dans les air à chacun de ses pas . elle était habillée d'un simple tee-shirt blanc , d'un short en jeans et d'une paire de boots malgré le froid qui commençait à s'installer . Ses vêtements , choisis avec soin , mettaient en valeur ses formes généreuse .

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche , l'occasion qu'elle attendait se présenta : Kuroko n'était plus entouré par ses coéquipiers .

La jeune fille s'élança et sauta au cou du pauvre Kuroko qui tomba à terre , surpris .

-L-Lia , qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Hé hé ! Je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu de France alors je suis venu voir votre match . D'ailleurs ... Félicitation !

Elle serra Kuroko dans ses bras ... Tellement fort que celui-ci faillit s'évanouir .

Les autres joueurs regardaient la scène ... avec envie ?

-Kuroko ... dit Hyuga , une aura noire autour de lui .

- Oui , demanda innocement Kuroko .

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Que t'avais une copine ! cria Koganei

- Je n'en ai pas .

- Alors c'est qui elle ?! crièrent en choeur les joueurs de Seirin .

-Ma soeur , dit simplement Kuroko .

Les joueurs restèrent bouche-bée . Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé ? Avec leur ressemblance , ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre ...

Un silence suivit cette révélation . Ce fut Kagammi qui le brisa :

-Donc , tu as une soeur ...

- Oui .

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je -

- Hein ? Tetsu-nii-chan ... Tu ne leur avait pas dit ? demanda Lia , les larmes aux yeux .

- Non , j'ai du oublier ...

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Lia , déjà que son frère n'avait pas parler d'elle à ses amis , il aurais oublier son existence ?

Elle attrapa Kuroko et lui fit une prise de soumission ... très douloureuse ...

- L ... Lia ... S'il ... te ... plait ...

- Mmm ... Tu as oublié jusqu'à mon existence ? Je crois que t'as besoin qu'on te ramène sur terre .

- Euh , Lia ? appela Kyoshi

- Oui ?

- Non pas que je veuille m'occuper de vos affaires mais , tu pourrais le lâcher ? On en a besoin pour notre match demain ...

- Ah ! Oui , c'est vrai !

Elle lâcha donc le pauvre Kuroko qui eu peine à se relever . Par ailleurs , ce dernier vacilla et se retrouva dans les bras de ... Kise ?

- Hé bien , hé bien ! T'as l'air mal au point , Kurokocchi ... Oh , Lia , t'es revenue de France ?

- Non , j'y suis toujours ... Bien sûr sinon je serais pas devant toi à l'heure actuelle ... Sinon , des nouvelles ?

- De quoi ... Ah oui ! Hé bien , c'est en route .

- Cool !

- Qu'est ce qui est en route , Lia ? demanda Kuroko toujours appuyé sur Kise .

- Oh , pas grand chose ... Juste quelques souvenirs de France .

- Mmm ...

- Dis , tu ne me présente pas tes nouveaux équipiers ?

- Mmm

Malgré le peu d'entrain montrer par Kuroko , il fit les présentations . Après quelques minutes d'intense discussion autour du basket , Riko les coupa net dans leur débat :

- Je veux pas vous ennuyer mais on a un match demain donc rentrez vous reposer . On se rejoint demain matin à dix heure .

- Hai ! crièrent en chœur les joueurs de Seirin .

Riko rentra chez elle , suivie par la plupart des joueurs de Seirin . Il ne restait à présent que Kyoshi , Hyuga , Kagami , Kuroko , Kise et Lia .

- Bon , je vais rentrer chez moi . dit Hyuga .

- Je te suis ! lança joyeusement Kyoshi .

- Huh ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Comme ça !

- Tss ... A demain les gars .

Et il partit suivit d'un Kyoshi plus heureux que jamais . Kagami les regarda partir puis se tourna vers Kuroko :

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui ... répondit Kuroko comme s'il venait de courir le marathon .

- Je vais le raccompagner chez lui , dit alors Kise .

- Bon , alors je te le confie . A plus !

Et cette fois ce fut Kagami qui partit , en courant , vers une rangée d'immeuble .

- Bon , on va y aller aussi . Lia , tu viens ?

- Ah , non . J'ai autre chose à faire ... Et je veux pas vous déranger .

- N-nous déranger ? N'importe quoi !

- Oh , on me la fait pas à moi ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous sortez ensemble ... Et ça date pas d'hier ! Je parie même que c'est plus ou moins depuis que vous vous connaissez !

- ...

- Bon , je vous laisse . A plus les amoureux ! Et n'oubliez pas , vous avez un match demain !

Sur ces mots elle partit en sautillant dans l'avenue . Kise et Kuroko la suivèrent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu' elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue .

- Ta soeur a l'oeil pour reconnaitre les couples ...

- Oui ... Dis , kise ...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui est en route ?

- Oh ... J'ai promis de ne rien dire , désolé .

- D'accord ...

Et ils partirent tout deux en direction de la maison de Kuroko en vue de profiter du moment de solitude que Lia leur avait donné . Par ailleurs , ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter des moments de solitude à en croire les cris provenant de la chambre de Hyuga .

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
